Silly Little Girl
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: “Are you an angel?” “No.” He snapped.“But your beautiful like an angel...” She trailed off quietly, dropping her head to rest on her night gown clad knees teddy bear still held tight. “Im far from an angel little girl,” he muttered not quite thinking.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure skimmed the roofs only landing for a second or so before jumping to the next. The shadow was searching, hunting, stalking... A man bellow heading home. He was unaccompanied and walking home in the night. Didn't he the dangers that lurked in the darkness? Of course he didn't. This was quiet enough a town. The hunter leapt silently from the building various paces which meant nothing to the burgundy eyed predator for if the man attempted escape he would fail like all others had. The man bent to tie his shoe lace. The creature thought it almost sad that this insignificant thing would be the last thing this insignificant little being would ever do...alive.

The hunter launched himself at the man quickly breaking his neck before slinging the limp form over his right shoulder blood seeping down the front of his pale blue button up from where he had dug his fingers a little over zealously into the corpses shoulder. He launched himself onto one of the flat roofs of the fire house in the small sleepy village of Tarrytown. What a quaint little name for such a quaint little town. He laid the body which was still rather warm. The his red eyes turned black with thirst as he dug his face into the dark skinned neck of his victim. The red heaven ran down the demons throat in long red silk ribbon like streams. The monster inside purred with the deep satisfaction of a good nights kill. Once the body had been fully drained and almost as cold as predator that was his death.

He quickly ran into the woods behind a small pale blue house with white shudders and a white stain glass door. He dug a large hole far into the over grown green forest. He threw the corpse in and began to cover it fully with heavy soil. Then he got to his feet and began walking at an abnormally slow pace even for a human. Suddenly a smell that made every other scent surrounding him seemed insignificant...

He began to tare threw the forest not caring if he tore down a tree of two in his haste. Venom was pooling in his mouth like a fountain. He could not wait to sink his teeth into what ever being was responsible for that tantalizing aroma. Once he has again reached the back door where lay a medium sized stone pool and a wooden deck that led through a glass sliding door. The smell was oh so much stronger and so he launched himself onto the deck landing with out sound then he looked up to see an open window with flowing white lace curtains. As he scaled the wall up to the window the scent was over powering now. Pale arms reached out and gripped the frame for support he slid lithely inside the domain.

He surveyed the room. To his surprise their was a white rocking horse in the corner. A small table that seemed to be made for a dwarf and all manner of tea cups, spoons, napkins and a tea pot. The floor was plushy pink carpeting and the walls were painted with a garden with a small painted on arch way that said Ryan's Garden. Then the hunters eyes settled on the place the mouth watering sent was coming from. What shocked him more than all else what was sitting on the bed staring at him. For on the bed was small child with a pink blanket pulled up to her chest with one hand and the other hand was by her mouth as she sucked her small thumb. Her bright blue eyes were wide with something he didn't quite identify as fear more curiosity and surprise. Long curly blond hair fell next to her face in a messy disarray and one piece fell into her eyes and she removed the finger from her tiny pink mouth to brush it clumsily away only to replace the finger only seconds later.

After a few more moments of deep staring she removed the finger from her mouth and pulled a little white and blue teddy bear into that arm and the other dropping the blankets to fully hug the ugly ball of fluff. Almost holding onto it for dear life. Which in a couple seconds she may have to. He stood not knowing what to do. If he fallowed his instincts and killed the child the she would most certainly scream making an escape difficult. He could jump back out the window and pretend this assured failure never happened. But, one thing he couldn't do was just stand there. Seems like the little girl was going to make the decision for him.

"Who are you?" Her small delicate voice reached his ears. The deep un-touched purity of her voice was agonizing yet bewitching at the same time. He didn't know whether to answer her question or to rip her throat out. It was a very close call. He slowly came away from the wall to stand by a small dresser across from her bed. He decided on answering then take it from there. But what should he tell her? I'm just the creature who plans on sucking all the blood from your body? He decided his name may be enough to appease her.

"Im Kider..." He trailed off not meeting her unwavering gaze.

"Are you an angel?" She asked cocking her head to the side so it lay atop the bear in her hands head.

"No." He snapped. Then he saw her flinch at his voice and felt something unfamiliar... Guilt? "Why would you think that?" He said slowly.

"My mommy said that daddy went to heaven with the angels... So I thought you might be here to bring him back." She whispered looking straight at him.

"No." He said curtly staring at his feet refusing the burning in the back of his throat.

"But your beautiful like an angel..." She trailed of quietly dropping her head to rest on her knight gown clad knees teddy bear still held tight.

"Im far from an angel little girl." He muttered not quite thinking.

"Ryan." She said quietly.

"What?" His gaze finally resting on her.

"My name is Ryan." She said her blue eyes intent on his face.

"Ryan..." He trailed off memorizing her face. From the thick lashes around her eyes to the button nose and pink lips.

"Your hurt!" She claimed swinging her legs out of bed and taking tiny steps towards him.

"What are you talking about I'm not hurt..." He trailed off when he realized where she was looking. The blood from the man he had killed just before arriving here. What could he possibly say. No thats not my blood. Never my blood. That's the blood of some man who probably had a daughter just like you and a family and is now in heaven with the angels just like your daddy? That's when it hit him. That every person he killed had a life. Maybe even a family... That had never phased him before. What was this insignificant little girl doing to him? Soon she was only a foot away. She grabbed his hand. He pulled it away as if he had been burned. Which he felt he had. The eat coming off this little human was scalding and her pulse was so alive.

"Stay away from me." He gritted out pressing up against the dresser.

"My mommy always told me when you get a boo boo you need to go take care of it." She said putting her free hand on her hip.

"I don't care what your mommy says." He snapped.

"Well if you don't want to get sick then you should listen." She chastised. It was sort of funny come from a little girl.

"I won't get sick." He told her more calmly.

"Okay..." She said climbing back toward her bed and climbing inside. He just stood watching her. "Where's your mommy?" She asked innocently.

"She di- I mean she's with the angels..." He slowly moved forward to stand by her bed.

"Maybe she and my daddy can be friends." A smile broke out on her face.

"Maybe." He nodded.

"Are we friends?" She asked her small voice light and airy.

"Um... I don't um... think we could be... Yes." He sighed.

"Im glad." She beamed. "Here come sit." She patted the space at the end of her bed.

"I should really be going erm... Ryan." He said.

"Oh..." Her eyes went down cast. For some reason that look made his cold heart ache.

"I guess I can stay for just a little longer." He said slowly and a blinding smile was his return and she pat the end of her bed again summoning him over. He took quiet steps ans slowly sat at the very edge of her bed trying desperately to control himself for reasons unknown to even him. She trusted him now all he would have to do was reach out snap her neck and lets the fresh delicious blood satiate him.

"How old are you?" She looked up at him with wide eyes through her dark lashes.

"You really want to know?" He asked holding his breath. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm one hundred and sixty." He let a rare smile grace his face as her face went to one of awe.

"Nah your kidding." She squealed quietly in disbelief.

"Nope." He was still smiling down at her.

"You don't look older than my grandpa and he's eighty next week. I got a dress and every thing. Wanna see?" Her eyes gleamed as she shot from the bed faster than any human should. She opened her closet and pulled out a lavender colored dress with an indigo ribbon tied at the waist.

"Its very... Pretty?" He said almost as a question.

"Yeah..." She pouted in a way he almost found...adorable. "I wanted the blue one but mommy says I gots to much blue and I need more beraity." She said holding one side of her night and shifting her weight onto each foot.

"You mean variety?" He asked. He would admit she was very smart.

"Yeah variety." She nodded seemingly triumphant. She hung her dress back up and got back in bed. "So really how old are?" She cocked her head leaning on her bear again.

"Lets say I'm eighteen." He told her with another small smile. "How old are you?" He asked curiously. She didn't say anything but held up one hand and splayed out her fingers. "Five?" She nodded. He got a sudden impulse and slowly brought a trembling hand up to hers. When it reached its destination he touched his frigid palm to hers. She then closed her hand around his lacing their fingers. She giggled. "Your hands are so tiny..." He said in awed staring at their connected hands.

"No! Your hands are just big." She said huffily.

"Maybe so." He grinned and she grinned back. Suddenly she yawned widely causing him to look around the room for a clock. He spotted a number with blinking red numbers reading two thirty. A human as young as this should have been sleeping deeply hours ago. "You should sleep." He whispered.

"I don't wanna." She wiped one hand across her fast fading eyes.

"It's late." He said pulling the covers up over her.

"But if I sleep you'll leave." She sulked.

"I won't leave." He lied. She called him on it.

"Yes you will."

"Fine I will but I'll stay till you fall asleep deal?" He bargained.

"Deal." She smiled. He went to go over and sit in the cushy reading chair by the window.

"Kider." The sweet voice said before he was a foot away.

"Yes Ryan?" he turned to see her leaning on one forearm and the bear clutched in the other.

"Come here." She said softly. He walked slowly back over to her.

"You need to sleep."

"I know but I wanted to give you a good night kiss." She said. He raised an eye brow.

"Go to sleep Ryan." He said turning again. That would be a major test of his already dwindling control.

"Can Joey give you a kiss? He wants too." He turned again.

"Who?" When he looked she was holding out her blue bear.

"Joey. He likes you too. He wants to be friends." Kider walked slowly back over to the bed and kneeled down. She held the bear by the stomach and pressed its nose to his cheek. "Good night Kider." She said in a high pitched male voice.

"Good night Joey." He played along.

"Good night Kider." His cheek was suddenly warm just as she pulled back and dragged the covers up to her chin and tucked Joey under her arm.

"Sweet dreams Ryan..." He touched the spot on his cheek and walked over the large chair.

AN/ WHEN INSPIRATION STRIKES YOU MUST ANSWER! No Kider does not have any romantic feelings for her right now and he won't until she is older. Depending one how the story turns out means how old. PLEASE REVIEW! As all people know that read my stories I'm busy working on my novel so anything that isn't reviewed I don't update. Thats how the ball rolls. So if you want more... REVIEW - Demons Lolita :)


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just going down and normally Kider would be leaving this town in the darkness of the night to find somewhere with less sun shine. He was just passing though on his way to the city. Plenty of places to hide and with the dark murky skies and long night with lights every where. It was the perfect place for a demon like himself to exist. And yet as he stood back slung over his shoulder almost ready to leave he felt as if his feet were nailed to the ground. He said that he would leave after she fell asleep but her breathing had evened out only minutes after they had parted yet he stayed until almost sunrise just watching her sleep and thinking deeply.

As he walked down the shaded road walking a normal pace in the direction of the big city. He knew that going this way would take slightly longer but he also knew that the pale blue house with white shudders was this way. He knew he was slightly masochistic by torture himself with the scent he knew he could no longer claim. He knew the house was just around the corner so he prepared himself for the onslaught of the aroma but what reached his nose was shocking. Fresh blood. Her blood. His eyes turned black with thirst as a snarl ripped from his throat. He launched himself forward not caring one way or another if any one saw him. He would just kill them too. He flew up the roof and straight into the room with white lace curtains only to find her bed mad and clothes all over her floor. He climbed back out and stood on the roof smelling the air.

If he had a heart it would have stopped at the site he saw next. Blood was spilt out on the side of the pool and the water had been tinted red. Of more immediate importance was the blonde hair splayed around the small body of five year old Ryan. The blood was seeping from a wound in her head and her eyes were closed the dark lashes laying on her pale cheeks. He dove straight into the pool fear etched into every venom filled vein in his body. He took her tiny body into his arms and dragged her to the surface. He laid her by the side of the pool brushing the blonde tendril from her face. He could still hear her pulse as slow as it was. He looked around for any one. Any one who could save her. He had long ago stopped breathing to avoid temptation. He saw a young girl in the kitchen who didn't look old enough to drive. He could run faster then a car any way.

"Hold on Ryan. I won't let you die." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her back into his arms and began to break though the woods straight for town and the emergency room. He flew to one of the roofs with the her body cradled to his chest. He couldn't help but see the irony in this. He did this when he was taking a life to feed his hunger but now with a silly little girls body in hands he was attempting to save her. God had a sick sense of human. Once he reached the doors to the ER he almost ripped the handle off the door. He flew right up to the secretary. "She needs immediate attention."

"Oh dear!" The women shrieked. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" She said into a small white controller. Three men in green white with covers over their mouths came with a stretcher.

"You can hand her over to me." The man in front of him said. He tightened his hold on her but not enough to crush her. "We need to get her head sewed up or she'll die." the man said seriously and that seemed to snap Kider out of his trance. He walked forward and gently placed her body on the stretcher. He ran one hand down her wet hair before putting her arm closer to her. He turned quickly out and sat down in the waiting room chair away from the rest of the humans. He stared at the door where they had just taken Ryan. A couple minutes later the secretary walked over.

"We need her name, age, accident report, insurance and you might want to call your parents and tell them what happened." She smiled with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising one perfect brown brow.

"You're her brother right?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't even know the girl. I saw her bleeding to death in a pool so I brought her here." He snapped irritably.

"Oh... Well do you know what street she lives on?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah... Brookhill..." He muttered staring at his shoes.

"Do you know her first or last name?" She asked.

"Ryan." He said softly.

"Thank for all your help..."

"Kider." He said simply.

"Kider... Would you like us to call you when we know how she is?" She asked.

"No thank you." He said getting up but once again it felt like his feet wouldn't move.

"Okay. Thank you again." She said as he walked swiftly towards the door. When he got outside he saw a woman with long blond locks and big brown eyes which were full of tears as the girl Kider had seen in the window was behind her apologizing profusely.

"First my Husband and now I'm going to loose my little girl." She sobbed into her hands.

"Im sorry Ms. Hastings." The girl sobbed behind her.

"You should have been watching her!" She yelled through her tears. They seemed to notice Kider watching. "Are you the boy who tried to save my baby." She was pointing a shaky hand toward him. He nodded silently. She suddenly threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Thank you Thank you." He stopped breathing and forced himself not to throw her off him.

"Your um... welcome." He said pulling away.

"I'm sorry but I need to go see her." She sobbed and walked swiftly towards the door. His eyes were slowly going back to their normal size. He began to walk where ever his feet would take him. What luck to be the same road where young Ryan lived. He looked up over the fence to see the pool had been drained and someone was cleaning the side of the pool. He turned quickly and entered through the front door. You walked into a beautiful living room with a big screened tv and dark blue leather couches and cream colored carpeting. On the other side was a wide kitchen with beatiful tile work. He walked up the winding oak stair case. He saw a little white door with flowers painted on the outside. He gently pulled the nob open and walked inside. He looked around then went forward towards her twin sized bed. Joey was sitting propped up against the pillow. He took the bear in his hands it stared up at him with those beady black eyes.

"What are you looking at." He snarled throwing the bear across the room. He got up and walked towards the window to see if the cleaner had gone yet. He had. He looked on the floor where the bear was laying. His emotions were torn the smarter part of his brain told him to pack up and get out of here before you really screw things up but the more impulsive and slightly more prominent side wanted to return to the hospital. To Ryan...

He picked up the bear and decided to let his instincts guide him. He jumped from the roof over the pool straight on through the forest and straight to the hospital. Ryan's mother was sleeping on the couch turning restlessly. She looked exhausted mentally and physically. He turned and walked down the hall to the place he new held the little girl who was making everything he knew to be right wrong. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he decided to just go in. There she was with a gause bandage wrapped around her head. Her blonde lock were splayed across the pillow. He walked quietly over to her and breathed in her scent it reminded him of his human obsession. Chocolate... Only now it didn't repulse him as real chocolate did. He could imagine that if ever he drank from her it would taste like heated chocolate syrup think and rich...

He smiled down at her before brushing the hair from her face and listening to her steady heart beat. She smiled even in her sleep, her tiny pink lips were turned up in the corners. He lifted one are with his pale fingers and placed the bear in her embrace her lips turned up more at the familiarity of the toy an she hugged it closer to her chest. He smiled in return and leaned down to press his lips first to the head of the teddy.

"Good night Joey watch her for me okay?" He lifted his head and stared at her face once more before kissing her on her gause wrapped forehead.

"Sweet dreams Ryan." He looked out the window and seeing the sun would be rising any minute. He gave her face one more fleeting glance before stroking one curl and turning out the door and running back to his home in the inn only a town over from hers.

The next morning Ryan opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar white room and a bad headache. She only had her eyes open for a couple of seconds before her mother was above her teary eyed and sniffling.

"Mommy whats wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I thought I was going to loose you too." She gingerly hugged her precious daughter.

"Loose me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm so glad your okay." She sobbed. "Don't you ever do that to me again.' She snapped furious with her daughter for almost taking herself away from her.

"Do what mommy?" She said shocked at her mothers out burst.

"Go outside by yourself." She snapped.

"Well Melany was being boring again. And I did ask she said it was okay." She pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry from now on I'll get you a different baby sitter." She almost growled out.

"Okay maybe one that knows how to play Barbie?" She put in her face breaking into glowing smile. Helen couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Maybe." She chuckled.

"So why am I here?" She said almost conversationally.

"You hit your head on the side of the pool and fell in and you couldn't get back out so you fell asleep but someone picked you up and brought you here so they could fix your head." She chose her words carefully.

"Who brought me here?" She asked pulling Joey tighter.

"Some guy who was walking by and he heard you scream." She said thanking god he did.

"What did he look like?" She asked excitedly.

"Brown hair, pale skin, the strangest dark red eyes and on all he was rather good looking." She smiles stroking her daughters hair. Ryan gasps excitedly.

"What?" Helen asks.

"Oh nothing." Ryan giggles. "Did you bring Joey for me?"

"No actually I didn't..." She didn't dwell on it maybe she had not thinking about it.

"Oh..." Ryan had a secretive smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off.

"You hungry sweety?" She asked getting to her feet. Ryan nodded and sunk back down in the white hospital bed. "Alright I'll be right back."She smiled once more and turned and walked out.

"I always new he was an angel." She whispered. Ryan kept smiling to her self and wrapped her arms more firmly around Joey giving him a small kiss on the head. "My silly angry angel..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan slowly walked up the path to her pale blue house with white shudders. Joey was in her right arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Her mom walked only a couple steps back hauling arms filled with get well soon cards, teddies, toys, flowers and there were more in the car. They were from her pre school friends, teachers, family, family friends, neighbors there was not one person who met Ryan who didn't like her. Her smile was contagious her mother said and she never stopped smiling and she almost made it impossible to be sad around her. She strutted up to the porch smiling the whole way. She had twelve stitches in her head but she looked like she was on top of the world.

"I'll have a real garden in my room now mommy." She beamed unlocking the door with the keys her mom gave her.

"Yes you will sweety." She smiled at her daughter as she placed all of her gifts in the living room before returning to the card to retrieve the rest. Ryan smiled and smelled all the different kinds of flowers. She completely disregarded the teddy bears because they weren't brought to her by her angel. Sure they were cute but they weren't Joey. Helen walked in and placed the rest of her presents down.

"Okay want me to make you some dinner." She asked. Ryan nodded smiling. She went into the kitchen and climbed onto one of the stool. "Carful honey."

"I'm fine." She said sitting bottom firmly planted.

"You know that in tomorrow I'm going to be working very late right?" Helen said sadly. She knew this time was hard for Ryan but and it was even harder for her because she knew unlike Ryan that George was most defiantly not coming back. Though she wanted to be home with Ryan more then anything with only one income coming in and all the bills still needing to be payed she had to keep doing her job of long ours and only weekends off to spend with her daughter.

"Uh huh." Ryan said trying hard not to pout knowing that it would make her mom feel worse.

"Tomorrow you and I will interview a whole slew of baby sitters and you and I can settle on one we like okay?" She asked setting down the grill cheese in front of her.

"Oky-dokie." She took a big bite right in the middle of the sandwich making a perfect set of teeth mark. "Look mommy I'm a fanpire."(Sorry couldn't resist :)) She grinned hissing at her mother. Helen laughed.

"You mean a vampire." She chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I haf come to suck your blood." She did an imitation of Dracula that was pretty good for a five year old.

"Where did you watch that movie?" Helen said curiously.

"Timmy's house he loves vampires. Says he want's to be one one day." She licked her fingers clean and jumped off the stool and putting the dish in the sink. "Im going to bed mommy I see you in the morning." She grinned grabbing Joey from the couch.

"Do you want me to come tuck you in?" She asked curiosly. She had always loved to have a kiss goodnight or a story read to her.

"No thank you." She came over kissed her mom on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs.

"Carful!" Her mom yelled after her.

Ryan giggled as she threw open her door. She didn't know what she was expected to find but an empty room with a closed window wasn't it. She frowned deeply before throwing off her tiny denim shorts and blue t-shirts with a bunny on the front that said lets focus on me. (AKA Happy Bunny). She pulled a yellow night gown from the draws and pulled it over her head. She was about to brush her hair when she remembered how much brushing it hurt last time. So she decided to just brush her teeth and get in bed. She walked down the hall and climbed onto the foot stool so she could see her reflection. She smiled and gave it a little wink before blowing a kiss. He pulled out her pink tooth brush and squeezing out some paste and giving her teeth a good scrub down. When she was done she rinsed out her mouth and walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her and went into bed only to jump in surprise at the living statue sitting in her moms reading chair.

"Oh Kider!" She squealed in happiness running over throwing herself into his lap. He stiffened a she clung to his neck. "I knew you'd come back." She said against his neck. He shivered at her warm breath on his cold neck. She didn't even seem to mind about his frigid temperature.

"Well... Um... Yeah..." He said slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks for Joey. He kept me good company all through that whole boring hospital thingy." She beamed up at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he quirked a brow as she settled herself more comfortably atop his lap.

"Well my mommy said it wasn't her. And daddies with the angels. Plus he smelled like you." She smiled.

"I have a smell?" He found himself laughing. Which was truly strange to him.

"Every one's got a smell silly. My mommy smells like flowers and you smell like toothpaste." She smiled. He laughed louder.

"Toothpaste? Is that a complement?" He chuckled.

"What's a compliment?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Never mind." He smiled down at her and she beamed. He carried her to her bed and set her down. She pulled Joey into her arms and he pulled the covers over her.

"Kider?"

"Hm?" Was his reply.

"Can you be my baby sitter?" The question confused him.

"Your what?" He raised his eye brow in his signature fashion.

"When my mommy is at work you take care of me and stuff..." she looked down at her interlocked hands waiting for him to say no.

"Okay..." He seemed hesitant.

"Really?!" She smiled so wide it threatened to crack her face.

"I suppose..." He stared down at his feet.

"Well you gots to come tomorrow because that's when my mommy gets to pick my baby sitter." She was so happy she could hardly contain herself.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow but for now you need sleep." He still didn't look up at her.

"You promise you'll be here tomorrow?" She asked glaring at him. He finally looked up and smiled at her.

"I promise now go to sleep." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the chair.

"Goodnight Kider." She smiled before snuggling into her pillow.

"Sweet dreams Ryan." he stared at the moon and the last thing he could think before her breathing evened out was

What the hell was I thinking...


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan sat on the couch at her mothers side. About nineteen baby sitters had sat down in front of them and Ryan had said no to every one of them and Helen couldn't understand why. All the girls offered to play barbie with her and also told her they had all the Disney movies from when they were kids yet they still said no. The two boys told her they would take her outside to play and go swimming with her and even take her for ice cream which was Ryan's addiction yet she still said no. Ryan seemed to pout through every interview and there was no smile of perpetual kindness that always seemed to be placed upon her face. And she kept glancing at the door as if waiting for something.

"So I think you and I could have a lot of fun together." The ditzy looking blonde said.

"Yeah." Ryan gave her a quick smile.

"Alright we'll call you." Helen smiled in Ryan's direction when she heard the door slam behind her. "So? How bout her?"

"Maybe..." Ryan said quietly. It was almost five o'clock and the rain was still pouring on and off for the past couple of hours. Helen needed to get to work but they still hadn't found a sitter and Helen wasn't comfortable with leaving Ryan with someone she wasn't happy with. She told her job she would be there as soon as she could.

"Ryan there are no more on the list which means I can't go to work today." She tried really hard not to let her frustration seep through.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her lap sadly. "I really thought he would come..." She whispered to low for her mother to hear. She sighed and turned to Ryan and stroked her curls.

"It's okay. I understand your scared." She gave a sympathetic smile.

"Uh huh." Ryan lied hardly blinking. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ryan was off the couch in a flash and was at the door. She peered around the curtain like she was taught and saw dark red eyes staring back at her with a nervous smile on the pale lips below them. She beamed and threw open the door. "Kider!" She walked right into the rain and threw her arms around his waist. He began to walk inside trying to get her out of the rain. Her wet hair ran down her back but her hundred watt smile was still in place.

"Who are you?" Helens worried voice sounded.

"Sorry. I'm Kider." He walked over to her and shook her hand not even bothering to dislodge the child from his body.

"And you are?" She raised a questioning brow.

"We met once in the parking lot." He gave her his most charming smile and the woman almost feinted.

"Oh you're the one who saved my Ryan.' she pulled Ryan into her and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Yeah."

"And how do you two know each other." She directed the question at her daughter.

"I came to visit her at the hospital actually." Kider put in.

"Ah that was so... sweet of you." Kider shrugged looking only at Ryan who's blue eyes were glinting with childish mischief. "So can I ask why you're here?"

"I heard she needed a baby sitter and I need some money so I thought it was a win win situation." He smiled again.

"Well I'll just have to see what she says." She looked at the girl in her arms. Ryan nodded enthusisatcly. "Alright looks like you got the job." she smiled placed Ryan on the floor and began packing herself up to get to work.

"Um... Miss I can only watch her at night I have work till six and sometimes eight." Kider said firmly.

"I don't leave for work until five so I can leave her with the neighbors for and hour so she can play with Timmy." She said calucutlating in her head. Ryan nodded smiling thinking how much fun her life would be from now on. "Alright Ryan be good for Kider. I know you will but being your mother I'm supposed to say that." She smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead before running out the door and starting up her car.

As soon as she was gone Ryan stared expectantly up at Kider.

"What?" His signature expression on his face.

"So... What are we going to do now?"


End file.
